


Knees and Toes

by kiebs



Series: University Days [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cutesy fluffies, university days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Tickling is an extreme sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knees and Toes

**Author's Note:**

> For a couple of nice anons over on tumblr
> 
> 9/23/14: meimrr over on tumblr made some art that was inspired by this ficccc http://meimrr.tumblr.com/post/98219859441/soumako-13

Given his usual serious demeanor, one would not expect Sousuke to be playful. Makoto himself didn’t really think the tall young man would be as playful as he was. He had seen the stern and intimidating natural glare and had thought that the taller boy didn’t know what fun was. That is, until one day, Sousuke experimentally poked his side and the green-eyed boy jumped. The next thing Makoto knew, he was on his side, laughing painfully hard as he tried to squirm away from Sousuke’s devilish fingers. His only saving grace was that Rin and Tohru had told him Sousuke’s ticklish spots back before they were on good terms. With difficulty, Makoto managed to jab his fingers against the area around Sousuke’s bellybutton, grinning as the taller boy started and lurched backwards. And off the bed, resulting in Makoto snorting out an “Are you all right?”

Thankfully, Sousuke was and the tickle war had continued and escalated from then on. The only downside was their size.

Being both larger than average, their playful shenanigans often led to one of them hurting themselves. It was usually because they fell of the bed (which was why they used Sousuke’s bunk) or rolled into the bedframe. One day when Rin was over, claiming Sousuke’s bunk so the two taller boys were on the floor, they had started another tickle match. It was going all right, even with Rin commenting on their childishness, until Sousuke lurched away from Makoto and slammed into Makoto’s desk. Not only did the chair almost fall on him, Makoto only just managing to catch it before it could land on the dark-haired boy’s waist, but the neat pile of books on top also cascaded down past his knees. Sousuke had ended up with a bruise across his shoulder blades and Makoto had sprained his wrist, but the most embarrassment had come from Rin’s _guffawing_ laughter.

Thus, while they enjoyed the innocent battles, it usually ended with them hurt so they tried not to do it too often. However, Makoto learned quickly that not only was Sousuke surprisingly playful, he was also a brat. Considering who the taller boy’s best friend was that really shouldn’t have surprised him.

He was just innocently reading on Sousuke’s bunk, his feet in his boyfriend’s lap since they both needed to study for different tests in the upcoming days. The atmosphere was pleasant, a nice cozy air that left Makoto feeling a little drowsy. In fact, he had almost dozed off a few times, jolting awake when his hands dipped. It was so peaceful and he let himself smile, sneaking peeks over his book at Sousuke working diligently. The sight of him focused sent a secret thrill through Makoto. He had always liked Sousuke’s eyes, the teal depths piecing and captivating, and he found himself staring before dropping his eyes with a blush.

And then, he felt a gentle touch trail up the arch of his foot.

A shriek of “NO” left his mouth at the same time his book flew out of his hands and across the bed. Makoto yanked his feet off Sousuke’s lap, kicking his roommate on accident, and stared with wide eyes as he curled his knees against his chest. All was quiet as Sousuke stared at him, eyes wide and hand still poised where Makoto’s foot once was. Makoto swallowed almost audibly at the slow grin forming on the taller boy’s face.

“Sousuke…”

“Makoto…are your-”

“Sousuke. Stay right there.”

“-feet ticklish?”

“No! Sou-! Stop!”

The brunet tried to squirm away, but Sousuke had an arm around him. The dark-haired young man was trailing his fingers up the arches of Makoto’s feet again, causing the younger to shriek and flail as he tried in vain to get away. He had twisted so that he was lying over the side of Sousuke’s thighs, still captured in the other’s grasp. Pained laughter left his mouth and Makoto blinked back tears as he continued flailing. As much as he loved the muscles of Sousuke’s arms, he _hated_ them when they kept him from escaping.

Gritting his teeth, Makoto reached towards his boyfriend’s knee and pushed his fingers into the bend. Thank the heavens for Rin also being a brat. Otherwise, the brunet wouldn’t have known to do that. (Though he did learn on his own that Sousuke’s neck was sensitive, but that caused a different reaction.) The moment his fingers made contact with the back of his roommate’s knee, Sousuke jerked and gasped a small “no” before viciously returning to tickling Makoto’s feet. He squealed and, blushing, returned the assault.

Of course, as it often happened with their tickle fights, they forgot just how small the university beds were and ended up rolling over the edge. Two short shouts escaped their mouths as first Makoto and then Sousuke fell off the bed. The brunet’s breath left him in a whoosh at the weight of his roommate landing on his chest, who quickly apologized as he lifted himself up.

“Makoto, are you all right?” Fingers gently probing the back of the younger boy’s head, Sousuke sighed softly when Makoto nodded. “Good.”

Enjoying the gentleness of his boyfriend’s hands, Makoto allowed him to stroke his hair for a moment or two before he sullenly pushed the other’s shoulder. “I told you not to touch my feet.”

Teal eyes sparkled at him. “I’m sorry.”

Makoto just stared at him, rising an eyebrow. “No, you’re not.”

Sousuke laughed in response, leaning forward and kissing him. “No, I’m not.”


End file.
